En la noble y ancestral casa de los Black
by Neran
Summary: Los siete pecados Capitales, una tabla para la comunidad de Retos a la Carta.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Bueno esto es una serie de drabbles basados en la tabla de los pecados capitales que he escrito para la comunidad "Retos a la Carta" de LiveJournal. Serán 7 viñetas de la pareja Hermione/Sirius, algo cortito._

_Será lo primero que escriba sobre Harry Potter, asi que tened algo de compasión..._

_Espero que os guste y entregenga y agradecería comentarios para saber tu opinion, gracias por leer!!_

* * *

**Esa maldita pereza**

Sería casi la hora de la comida. Sirius, tirado sobre su cama después de una terrible noche de insomnio, no podía estar seguro. Algún rayo de claridad procedente del exterior se colaba entre las gruesas cortinas verdes que tapaban las ventanas.

Se arrebujó de nuevo entre las mantas y sábanas de la cama revuelta, no le apetecía levantarse, no tenía hambre. Tampoco sueño, lo cual era mas irónico viendo su situación. Solo quería quedarse en la cama un rato mas, descansar y parar de pensar. Porque sí, Sirius había notado que de un tiempo a esta parte pensaba mas de lo habitual.

El resto de los habitantes de la casa parecían haberse puesto en marcha hacía rato, tampoco es que lo tuviera claro, pero llevaba tiempo oyéndoles pulular por la casa. Él tenía la suerte de que nadie, solía pasar por delante de la puerta de su habitación, el ático no era un lugar de tránsito habitual de los habitantes de la casa. _Gracias a Dios_, era lo que él pensaba.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta le sacaron del sopor en el que estaba entrando. No se movió, no estaba dispuesto a contestar, si por él fuera, esa persona podía irse a freír espárragos. Él estaba ocupado tratando de _no_ pensar...

Otro golpe. Otro mas...

-¿Sirius, estás bien? –A través de la gruesa madera de la puerta pudo apreciar su cristalina voz. Tragó en seco, ella era la persona que menos esperaría que estuviera en la puerta de su habitación.

Hermione.

Se pensó unos momentos si debía responder o no. Tal vez lo pensó demasiado por que la chica, harta de esperar una respuesta, se tomó la libertad de abrir la puerta y otear la habitación en penumbras.

-¿Sirius? –Su voz sonó de nuevo. Esta vez volvió a pensar el hacerse el dormido. ¡No quería que _ella_ le molestara! Aunque realmente ella nunca le molestaría. Eso _era_ imposible.

La tentación de hacerle saber que estaba despierto acudió a su cerebro una vez mas, removiéndose un poco entre las sábanas. Sabía que ella seguía plantada en la puerta entreabierta. Lo sabía, _podía_ _olerla_.

Pero estaba tan jodidamente a gusto ahí, arropado y calentito... Unos momentos mas y ella se iría, pensando que estaba realmente dormido. Y mientras, Sirius luchaba contra la pereza que le causaba el hecho de girarse en la cama y articular un par de palabras para impedir que ella se marchara. Solo _un par_ de malditas palabras.

-Solo... La comida está lista, cuando quieras puedes bajar a comer... –Y la voz se escuchaba bajito, como si realmente creyera que él estaba dormido y temiera despertarle. Y una vez mas Sirius trató de luchar consigo mismo, con su cuerpo y sus ganas de pedirle que se quedara.

Cuando abrió la boca solo pudo volver a cerrarla con lentitud. Acababa de escuchar el ruidito de la puerta al cerrarse con cuidado y el sonido amortiguado de los pasos ligeros de Hermione ya desaparecían a lo lejos.

_Vago_, se maldijo mentalmente, antes de quedarse otra vez dormido.

* * *

_¿Qué tal ha estado? Se agradecen opiniones..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Aquí traigo el segundo drabble de esta pequeña tabla de pecados... espero que os guste_

_Gracias a Lalapotter y a Alana Black Potter, por cierto, soy mujer, habrá mas Hermione/Sirius mas adelante, es mi primer fic de HP, estoy tanteando el terreno... prometo que a partir del siguiente habrá mas "contacto" por asi decir_

_Muchas gracias!!_

_**2º pecado: la Gula!!**_

_Neran._

**

* * *

**

**Un apetito voraz**

**  
**  
Hermione observaba a Croockshanks con aire distraído, pinchándo la comida en su tenedor mientras el animal devoraba con avidez el plato de comida para gatos que ella acababa de ponerle delante de su aplastada cara.

Pensaba en lo raro que era que Sirius no hubiese bajado a comer, cuando tampoco había desayunado. Qué extraño, él no solía perderse ninguna comida. Masticó sin ganas el bocado que se había metido en la boca, imitando a su hambriento y panzudo gato. Nunca comprendería ese apetito desmedido de Croockshanks.

Sus ojos se dirigían automáticamente hacia la puerta de entrada a la cocina mientras esperaba que alguien mas entrara por esa puerta. Su corazón se aceleró cuando la gatera se agitó al abrirse la hoja de madera. Solo era Harry, falsa alarma.

Continuó con su comida, con los ojos fijos de nuevo en su gato. Había llegado a pensar que era un pozo sin fondo. O a lo mejor es que tenía hambre. Se levantó para coger el enorme saco de comida de gato y volcar un poco mas en el plato del animal, pero la pesada bolsa se escurrió entre sus dedos, dejando esparcido por el suelo la mayor parte de su contenido.

-Mierda... –Maldijo por lo bajo.- Croockshanks, no te comas todo eso o reventarás... Voy a buscar algo para recogerlo.

Tardó un poco mas de lo que esperaba, revolviendo por ese desordenado armario de las escobas. Regresó diez minutos después, lo justo para darse cuenta de que el zampabollos de su gato casi había limpiado ya todo el estropicio a golpe de mandíbula.

-¡Croockshanks! –le gritó indignada, el maldito gato siempre hacía lo que quería, igual que él. Sirius.

El animal bufó, enfadado por la interrupción de su copiosa comida, y trató de andar con sus patas patizambas hasta la gatera de la puerta de la cocina sin tambalearse demasiado. Era misión imposible.

Hermione y Harry contuvieron la sonrisa mientras el gato introducía la primera mitad de su rechoncho cuerpo por el estrecho hueco de la gatera.

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo contener la risa al escuchar el maullido de indignación al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Croockshanks! –Dijo Hermione, divertida, con las risas de Harry de fondo.- ¡Si no hubieras comido tanto ahora no te hubieras quedado atascado en la gatera!

Otro maullido, ahora mas fuerte y lastimero que el anterior. Los chicos estallaron en ruidosas carcajadas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! siento que el drabble anterior haya sido tan cortito y con tan poco que ver con la historia Herm/Sirius... de verdad lo siento!! Este es un poco mas largo ya entran en juego estos dos... bueno, espero que os guste, es otro drabble o viñeta, asi que aun asi es corto. _

_La **Envidia**!_

_Gracias a **Lalapotter** por tu coment - la verdad es que el drabble no tenía casi nada que ver con la historia en si, simplemente lo hice asi por que no sabía como hacer la gula XDD sorry u///u Ahora ya hay mas de la parejita, pero a ver, son viñetas cortas, escenitas de una historia muy muy chiquitita... _

_Gracias por leer se agradecen rews!_

**

* * *

**

**Verde de Envidia**

-¿Qué hacéis?

Hermione entró al salón de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, donde estaban metidos Harry y Ron desde hacía mas o menos un par de horas. Los chicos ocupaban una mesa, sobre la que estaban desplegadas una serie de cosas que Hermione no alcanzaba a ver. Se acercó a ellos, tenía ganas de estar con alguien para poder parar de pensar en él.

-Echando una partida de Gobstones –respondió Harry, sin quitar la vista de la mesa, al tiempo que se subía las gafas con uno de sus largos dedos.

-¿Puedo? –Preguntó Hermione auto incluyéndose en la partida cuando cogía una de las dichas y se sentaba sobre las rodillas de Ron.

-¿Estás segura de eso? –le preguntó el pelirrojo, poniéndole una mano en la cintura para acariciarla.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te deje en ridículo, Ron?

Hermione y Harry estallaron en carcajadas al ver como la cara de Ron se ponía cada vez mas y mas roja. Ella pensó que era malvada, por que le encantaba hacer rabiar a Ron, era tan divertido verle en ese estado...

Justo en ese momento la puerta de madera de roble del salón se abrió, dando paso a un Sirius con aspecto desaliñado y terriblemente cansado, que se quedó mirando detenidamente a los tres jóvenes. Mas concretamente miraba la mano de Ron que aun descansaba relajada en la cintura de Hermione. Frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada de la escena, caminando hasta la otra esquina del salón para sentarse en un sofá.

-¿Te apetece echar una partida de Gobstones, Sirius? –Cuestionó Harry a su padrino al verlo de tan mal humor, una partidita le relajaría.

Sirius se lo pensó, por Dios que se lo estaba pensando, pero la visión, tan nítida en su mente que parecía real, de esa mano aferrada a la cintura de Hermione hacía que le ardiera la sangre.

¿Qué diablos tenía ese pelirrojo pecoso que no tuviera él? O peor aun¿qué diablos tenía para que Hermione quisiera estar con él?

Vale, hasta podía llegar a reconocer que el hecho de que Ron tuviera veinte años menos que él era un factor bastante importante... Y que además, el pelirrojo y ella tuvieran la misma edad también lo era. ¿Qué clase de relación se había pensado que querría Hermione con un cuarentón? Bien mirado, la chica tenía toda la razón.

Ron tenía la juventud que a él le faltaba, amén de la atención de Hermione... Tal vez era por eso por lo que le envidiaba, además de la edad. Claro.

Porque sentía verdadera envidia cuando ella se quedaba sentada con esa comodidad en las rodillas del pelirrojo, como parecía no notar esa mano jugando con su ropa alrededor de su cintura y como aun era capaz de sonreír de manera tan despreocupada y especial en situaciones tan contadas como esa.

Envidiaba a Ron por todo eso, por poder mirarse dentro de esos ojos marrón profundo que en ese momento estaban fijos en él, en Sirius, como si fuera la primera vez que le miraba. Igual que un bicho raro que está en el lugar que no le corresponde en un tiempo equivocado... El que sobra.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato mirándola embobado, hipnotizado y atontado por sus hormonas, su mente o sus sentimientos, lo que malditos diablos fuera... El caso era que aun no había contestado a la pregunta de Harry quien, junto a los otros dos, le miraba igual que si estuviera volviéndose loco.

-No... No tengo ganas...

Y apartó la vista del trío dorado, como solían decirles a los tres cuando estaban juntos, y tomó entre sus manos el pesado libro de tapas duras y encuadernadas en piel que descansaba a su lado en el sofá. No pudo evitar pensar que seguramente habían sido las manos de Hermione las que habían puesto ese libro allí. Incluso ese libro había recibido mas de Hermione mas que él mismo.

Envidioso, se dijo mientras ojeaba el libro, pasando página tras página, sin leerlo, sintiendo la endurecida piel de las tapas en contacto con sus manos. Casi podía sentir el tacto de Hermione impreso en esas tapas. Apretó los dedos en los bordes del libro, deseando estar en ese mismo instante en el lugar de Ron: acariciando la cintura de Hermione.

Si hubiera seguido apretando se hubiera quedado sin dedos, o sin libro, así que optó por esconder su cara como un cobarde entre esas tapas, tratando de ocultar que, muy probablemente, el hecho paranormal de que su cara estuviera verde, de envida. Claro.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! siento haber tardado un poco mas en actualizar, no lo tenía muy claro jejeje, pero estos dos ya van dando señales de vida._

_Espero que os guste y no se os haga demasiado corto ya que son drabbles (y ademas bastante cortitos según mi punto de vista)_

_Muchas gracias a Irene, Lalapotter y BiAnK rAdClIfFe por vuestros comentarios - me hacen mucha ilusión y me animan a continuar! Espero que os guste... **La Codicia**!!_**

* * *

**

**No Codiaciarás...**

Y fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que la quería para sí. Quería que se sentara en sus rodillas, poder acariciar sin pudor su cintura, colando sus manos por debajo de su jersey sin que ella dijese nada, quería que el olor de su pelo castaño saturara su nariz para recordarlo siempre...  
Apretó los puños de nuevo, no era justo que no pudiera tener todo eso... Él _quería_ todo eso. Y lo peor de todo es que no tenía ni idea de como hacer para conseguirlo.

Se asomó a la ventana de la habitación, pensando en la reacción que tendría ella si le encontraba ahí, husmeando como un perro en su ropa interior. Sonrió de lado y acarició distraidamente con el dedo índice el osito de peluche que tenía encerrado en su mano. El mismo que momentos antes había retirado de la almohada de la cama de Hermione.

Fuera, en la calle que miraba a través de la ventana, reinaba una quietud a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado. Porque sí, Sirius se sentía solo y pequeño en esa mansión enorme. Quietud solo rota en ocasiones como aquella en que se llenaba de gente, esas ocasiones en las que ella aparecía franqueada por Harry y Ron y le hacía su soledad un poco mas llevadera.

Cómo le gustaría que ella se quedara para siempre.

Apretó en su mano el osito, sintiendo que no estaba bien nada de lo que estaba pensando. Él _no podía_ pensar eso de ella ¡solo era una cría! No podía tener esa envidia que sentía, no podía codiciarla como lo hacía en esos momentos. Y sin embargo, ahí seguía, en esa habitación iluminada apenas por la luz que entraba por la ventana, y pensando en ella, como un adolescente enamorado y con las hormonas revueltas.

No escuchó el pomo de la puerta girar, aunque tampoco quería, pues estaba seguro que tarde o temprano ella regresaría a su habitación y le encontraría ahí husmeando, como un perro, revolviendo en su ropa interior. Fue por eso que no se giró cuando, ahora sí, escuchó la sorprendida exclamación de Hermione al encontrarle a él allí, en su habitación, en su mundo privado.

Ella se quedó ahí plantada, debajo del marco de la puerta que aun no había cerrado, estupefacta y sorprendida de que él, _Sirius_, estuviera ahí, en _su_ habitación y con _su_ osito de peluche en la mano.

Sirius se giró lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a la cara, grabando a fuego en su memoria cada pequeño detalle de sus facciones, sus formas, los efectos de luces y sombras que hacían cambiante su mirada, pendiente de cada insignificante reacción de su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡Sirius¿Qué haces...?

-Perdona, no quería asustarte -Sirius se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta, de la que en seguida se apartaba Hermione, como repelida por un imán, para dejarle paso. -Es que me encanta mirar desde esta ventana, la vista es preciosa...

-Ah...-Ella seguía estupefacta, mirándole con los ojos como platos como si no fuera posible lo que veían. -N-no no te preocupes...

Él se fue y en cuanto se cerró la puerta Hermione solo tuvo que dar un par de pasos para dejarse caer con pesadez encima de su cama. No era suficiente que llevara todo el día pensando en él, no, además tenía que encontrarsele nada menos que en su habitación. Buscó a tientas con la mano, algo que echaba de menos entre sus brazos.

Caminando por el pasillo a oscuras a paso rápido pero firme, Sirius se alejaba del cuarto de Hermione, apretando con fuerza en su mano derecha lo que la chica buscaba hasta por debajo de la cama. Ese oso de peluche era lo máximo que de ella podría obtener. Por mas que codiciara tenerla por entero.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! miles de gracias a Irene, Emeraude.lefey, Lalapotter, Biank Radcliffe y Petalos de rosa... Vuestros comentarios me han animado mucho para seguir con la historia, gracias! y prometo actualizar tan poronto como pueda (considerando el poco tiempo que tengo ultimamente) pero no lo dejaré a medias, lo prometo!_

_Este drabble es el de la Lujuria!! muajajajjaj eso era lo que estabais esperando... (la verdad es que yo tambien) _

**Advertencias: NC-17 Contiene Lemmon**

_Espero que os guste y no me hago responsable de la lectura indebida..._

* * *

**Cuando deseé que fueras mia**

Esa noche tomó una decisión. Una difícil, extrema y loca decisión.

Sirius se deslizó en la quietud de la noche, se conocía esa casa como la palma de su mano. Y, a pesar de haber jurado que nunca mas le encerrarían sus muros, ahí seguía, atrapado. Los oscuros pasillos, lúgubres y silenciosos, le abrían paso hacia su destino. Una habitación del segundo piso, con la puerta cerrada y, Sirius casi podía imaginarlo, con las cortinas entreabiertas para dejar entrar un poco de luz de la luna.

Abrió esa puerta, no se había equivocado, la estancia estaba a salvo de la oscuridad tan solo por los tenues rayos que la luna llena proyectaba en su interior a través de los visillos. Y allí, sobre la cama, tapada hasta la barbilla y con una dulce y relajada expresión en su cara, estaba ella. Dormida tranquilamente entre las sábanas sin pensar, ni remotamente, que nada malo pudiera pasarle.

Sirius sonrió de lado, imaginando con placer el menudo cuerpo que podía esconderse de su lujuriosa mirada entre esas sábanas blancas y ese pijama de ositos que, seguramente, Hermione usaba para dormir mas cómoda. Su mente no paraba de provocarle y él ya no podía mas.

Se acercó a la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido al caminar. No pensaba que estuviera bien eso que estaba a punto de hacer, no, Sirius sabía que no. Hermione solo era una niña y él... La parte de su conciencia que aun no estaba cegada por el deseo no encontraba una buena manera de definirse. En silencio, la observó dormir, cada respiración tranquila, el movimiento ascendente y descendente de las sábanas al tomar aire...

Con cuidado reptó por la cama, acercándose poco a poco a ella, tratando de no despertarla todavía. Se inclinó un poco sobre ella, aspirando el aroma de su cabello que tantas veces había imaginado, era delicioso, y lo peor, le volvía loco.

Sin poder contenerse por mas tiempo besó sus labios, despacio, aun con miedo de despertarla. Pero fue lo que consiguió, grabándose en su mirada los ojos castaños de Hermione, asustados por verle a él en su habitación, encima de ella y besándola. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

El corazón de Hermione latía fuerte y rápido, Sirius podía sentirlo rebotar contra su propio pecho en un intento por salir del pecho de ella hacia el de él. Su respiración estaba agitada y, se acababa de dar cuenta, la de Hermione también, a pesar de esa mirada asustada.

-¿Estás asustada? -le preguntó en un susurro, bajo, ronco, que hizo ponerse de punta todos los pelos de la piel del cuello de Hermione, justo donde el cálido aliento la había rozado.

-N-no... -apenas logró articular ella. Asustada no, pero sí horriblemente nerviosa.

Sirius acarició su cara con una mano, rozando la suave piel con sus toscos dedos, despacio, sintiendo ese tacto de terciopelo afrutado. Y sintió como la zona que sus dedos acababan de tocar ardía de fiebre, entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sonrojada. Y eso le encantó, tentándole tan solo con ese gesto tan inocente.

Probó sus labios de nuevo, esos pequeños, suaves y jugosos labios que, entreabiertos, tenía solo para él. ¿Con cuantos chicos se habría besado Hermione? Y esa pregunta llevaba a otras cuando sus manos, nerviosas, empezaban a bajar por el cuello de la chica, hasta su pecho turgente. Y, efectivamente, oculto tras un grueso, cómodo y antierótico pijama de ositos y letras.

Sonrió contra la dulce boca al palpar la tela. Solo de imaginársela con el pijama de osos puesto sentía como le hervía la sangre de lujuria, de deseo de besarla y hacerle el amor hasta que le suplicara clemencia. Aunque bien mirado, la clemencia sería no parar de hacerlo.

Hermione se movió contra él, haciéndole apartarse de su boca.

-Sirius... -Dijo casi sin aliento, removiéndose un poco bajo el poco peso que el mago adulto apoyaba en ella. -¿Qué... haces...?

-¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo? -Él era así, ácido hasta en las situaciones mas inesperadas. Hermione reprimió una sonrisa y miró en otra dirección, un poco avergonzada. -Necesito estar contigo... necesito esto...

Y volvió a besarla, no encontrando de nuevo ninguna resistencia por su parte, mordiendo sus labios y enredando su lengua con la de ella, dejando que sus manos, juguetonas, vagaran colándose por el pijama de osos y acariciando esa piel de terciopelo, estremeciéndose con cada gemidito de Hermione que amortiguaba en su boca.

En ese punto fue cuando Sirius perdió el poco control que podía haber tenido y se metió con ella debajo de las sábanas, desabrochando frenéticamente los pocos botones del pijama que aun estaban abrochados, desviando su boca hacia la tierna piel de su cuello y su pecho. Las manos de Hermione estaban enterradas en su pelo negro para evitar que se separara de ella.

Pronto cayeron también los pantalones del infantil pijama y las diminutas braguitas blancas que llevaba. Sirius se preguntó en qué momento había desaparecido su propia ropa, pero tampoco le dio mas vueltas, dedicándose a acariciar a Hermione como nadie nunca la había acariciado. Por los gemidos que ella ahogaba en su cuello y su hombro suponía que nadie le había hecho sentir tanto placer.

-Ah... Sirius... -Y él sintió que se derretía entre sus brazos, empapando la mano con que la tocaba. Él mismo tuvo que reprimir un gemido ronco al notar como algo mas abajo de su ombligo adquiría una dureza peligrosa.

Sin esperar mas, por que Sirius no podía esperar mas, se situó de nuevo encima de ella, entre las piernas abiertas y un poco flexionadas. Aun podía sentir la respiración agitada de Hermione cuando entró en ella y el mordisco que sufrió su hombro al hacerlo. Ahora sentía la calidez de aquella parte de su cuerpo rodeándole, dándole tanto placer que se desbordaría de un momento a otro.

Ella gemía y arañaba sus brazos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Él jadeaba contra su cabello revuelto, reprimiendo el grito que habría soltado en el momento en que su cuerpo no aguantaba mas y se vaciaba por completo dentro de ella, convirtiendo ese grito en un rugido que parecía animal.

Hermione se quedó quieta y él cayó encima, exhausto y satisfecho. Ella le miraba, podía sentirlo, pero no estaba de humor para decir nada, no le apetecía decir nada, ni abrazarla, ni besarla... Tan solo quedarse ahí un ratito mas, a gusto y en paz con la vida.

Ella se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada, reprimiendo lo que nunca se había atrevido a decirle. _Te amo_. Ahora tampoco se había atrevido.

Pero él seguía en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y sin dar muestras de querer decir ni escuchar nada.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola! siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar!! demasiado trabajo con la uni... ¬¬ pero bueno, aki vuelvo con la SEXTA parte de la historia de viñetillas de los pecados capitales: El Orgullo! Espero que os guste, o que por lo menos os entretenga un ratito, tampoco es muy largo..._

_Agradecimientos especiales a : Lalapotter, Irene, Miapottergranger, Biank Radcliffe, Petalos de rosa, Hannah Abbot GHRS. Gracias por vuestros comentarios!!_

**

* * *

**

**Si pudiera dejar atrás mi orgullo...**

Ni una mirada.

Hermione suspiró, mirando el plato de comida que tenía delante y removiéndolo un poco con la cuchara. Llevaba todo el día tratando de hablar con Sirius de lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior, pero él siempre la evitaba.

Y Hermione no lo entendía ¿solo había sido un polvo para Sirius?¿Eso y ya está? Apretó con rabia el cubierto en su mano, cerrando los ojos para no llorar. No permitiría que nadie la viera llorar. Y menos él, que estaba de pie al lado del fregadero, revolviendo entre los cacharros.

-¿Alguien quiere pudin de fruta de postre? -le escuchó preguntar, mas ni siquiera alzó la vista del plato. ¿Ahora si la hablaba? No le daría el gusto de contestarle.

-¡Yo! -Se escuchó la entusiasmada voz de Ron, seguida por la de Harry con el mismo mensaje.

-¿Tu no quieres, Herms? -La voz de Harry le llegaba lejana, como en un sueño. Levantó la vista para mirarle, el plato estaba casi intacto.

-No, Harry, no tengo hambre.- Y acto seguido se levantó arrastrando la silla con fuerza por el suelo y salió de la cocina mientras murmuraba.- No comeré nada hecho por él...

Los tres chicos se quedaron plantados en sus respectivos sitios, mirándose unos a otros y después mirando a Sirius. Este aun miraba la puerta que Hermione acababa de azotar, con la mandíbula apretada.

-Oh, oh... -Dijo Ron con tono de broma.- Sirius, como le hayas hecho algo muy gordo a Hermione preparate...

Harry y Ron se rieron, pero no Sirius. Él solo se dio la vuelta, volviendo a trastear entre los cacharros sucios de la cocina. No pensaba ir detrás de ella como un adolescente enamorado. No lo era. Ella no tenía derecho a estar enfadada por que no _pudiera_ hablar de lo de la noche anterior... Simplemente no estaba _preparado_. _Tenía_ que entenderlo.

Cuando terminó de cenar, mucho tiempo después de que Hermione desapareciera de la cocina, decidió hablar con ella, si no le entendía tendría que aclararlo... Ni se molestó en tocar la puerta de la habitación cuando pasó delante de ella por el pasillo, sabía que ella no estaba allí. Subió otro tramo de escaleras, el que daba al tercer piso y se paró delante de la puerta donde estaba seguro que estaría ella. En la biblioteca.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero Hermione ni levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Sabía que era Sirius y no estaba dispuesta a rebajarse ni a que la pisoteara, ella también tenía su orgullo, sí, sangresucia, de ratón de biblioteca y empollona, pero al fin y al cabo suyo. Escuchó la voz de Sirius al otro lado, después de diez minutos llamando, que le decía algo así como que si a ella no le importaba a él menos.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, enfadada pero extrañamente indiferente, tenía muy claro lo que Sirius había hecho con ella: usarla. Y lo tenía asumido, pero no pensaba darle el gusto de reírse mas de ella.

Sirius, desesperado por la negativa, se fue a su habitación hecho una furia. Él también tenía orgullo y no tenía por qué arrastrarse para pedirle nada a esa niña. Si no quería escuchar allá ella. Entro en su habitación, dispuesto a dormir tranquilamente y sin pensar ni un solo momento en ella. Allá ella...


	7. Chapter 7

_Última y definitiva parte de esta pseudo historia que se ha ido entretegiendo en torno a la pareja Sirius/Hermione y los siete pecados capitales!!_

_La verdad es que me da un poco de pena que se acabe, pero qué le vamos a hacer, pecados capitales no hay mas..._

_Tal vez vuelva a escribir algo de Sirius y Hermione... quien sabe... de momento me alegro de haber escrito estos siete pecados, ha sido un gran reto, estimulante y divertido que me ha devuelto las ganas de escribir por y para el fandom!_

_Miles de gracias a todos los que dejaron un comentario en algún momento, a los que siguieron la historia en las sombras y especial mente a:_ I, Kamimura, Mily, Biank Radcliffe y Shaulablack, _Gracias por el comentario!_

_Sin vuestros comentarios, esta historia no habría llegado a ningún sitio, GRACIAS!_

_**Advertencia: NC-17** (y no es por escenas de sexo)_

**

* * *

**

**Ira**

Sirius no podía dormir, ya había dado tantas vueltas en la cama que se había enredado entre las sábanas. Era una noche fría, pero se sentía inundado de calor por todas partes. Aun tenía en la mente el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, tan blanco, tendido sobre la cama. Para él.

Dio un golpe sobre el colchón con el puño cerrado, lleno de rabia.

Hermione solo era una niña, tendría que haber previsto que se pondría de aquella manera con él, después de todo, era él el adulto, quien tenía que lidiar con esas cosas. En ese momento no lo había pensado, simplemente cedió al instinto primitivo que sus hormonas le dictaban. No lo entendía, se suponía que a sus casi cuarenta años ese trauma adolescente debía de estar superado... Aunque claro, tanto tiempo encerrado en el número 12 de Grindmauld Place podía volver loco a cualquiera.

Y, si Sirius era sincero, se encontraba mucho mas relajado desde que la noche anterior le echara a Hermione el, seguramente, mejor polvo de su vida.

Pero ella le había dejado claro que sería el único. Mierda. Golpeó otra vez el colchón, maldiciendo la estrecha mentalidad de Hermione que le impedía a la chica comprender que él, Sirius Black, era un hombre con necesidades biológicas, con grandes necesidades.

Se levantó de la cama, desvelado, rabioso y pensando en ella. Rumbo a su habitación en mitad de la noche, como la otra vez, dispuesto a hacerle comprender a esa pequeña cabecita sabelotodo que la necesitaba para sobrevivir en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Ni siquiera todo el whisky de fuego que había bebido le había tambalearse lo suficiente como para no llegar delante de esa puerta.

Hermione dormía en su habitación, o al menos lo intentaba. No paraba de darle vueltas a lo de Sirius. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? Es decir, a ella le gustaba Sirius, pero él era mayor, mucho mas mayor... Y ni siquiera le había dicho que la quería. Hermione bufó en la oscuridad, el hecho de que dos personas se quieran le parecía un hecho esencial para llegar a "intimidades" mas serias. Ella quería a Sirius, pero el animago parecía no tener intenciones de llegar mas lejos con ella.

Escuchó la puerta al abrirse, como la otra noche, y estuvo segura de que era Sirius la silueta que se recortaba contra la luz que provenía del pasillo. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta para no caerse debido a su embriaguez.

-¡Sirius! –Exclamó nerviosa, al ver como él se acercaba. Se incorporó en la cama para encender la luz de la mesita de noche. No quería estar a oscuras. -¿Qué haces aquí? Ya te dije que no quería hablar de...

-Pues me vas a tener que escuchar... –Hermione le observó con cuidado, esa frase había sonado peligrosamente como una amenaza. Se tapó un poco mas con las sábanas, ocultando su cuerpo de los ojos de Sirius. Este se acercó hasta la cama, mirándola fijamente.

-Yo... Sirius, de verdad, tienes razón, ha sido un error... –Hermione enfocaba sus ojos en cualquier parte menos en los grises de él. –Soy demasiado joven, déjalo, lo asumo...

-¡No lo entiendes Hermione! –Le apretó los hombros con fuerza, consiguiendo que ella le mirara horrorizada.

-¡Sirius me...¡Me haces daño¡Estás borracho!–Pero él no aflojó el agarre, estaba lleno de rabia por que ella no quisiera entenderle. Aunque tal vez era que él no la entendía a ella.

-Hermione, te necesito, yo... –Ella se revolvía entre sus manos, que cada vez apretaban mas, intentando soltarse.

Sirius se acercó a su cuello, mordiéndolo con fuerza y haciendo que Hermione soltara un quejido de dolor, él la apretó mas fuerte, impidiéndole rechazarle. Ella le gritaba que parase, pero él no la escuchaba, en sus oídos lo único que hacía eco era el extraño zumbido de la ira de sentirse rechazado.

Y en ese momento no le importaba nada, no le importaba tener que sujetar a Hermione con fuerza contra las sábanas blancas de su cama. No le importaba los golpes que ella le daba con todas sus fuerzas cada vez que le echaba el fétido aliento a alcohol en la cara, cuando se mezclaba con su saliva tibia, pura... Tampoco le importaba que ella se moviera desesperadamente cuando le tapaba la boca con la almohada, para que nadie en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black la escuchara gritar.

Sirius se detuvo en seco, horrorizado. Todavía de rodillas sobre la cama y apartando la almohada de la cara de Hermione, mirando espantado y desesperado que ella no se movía. Ni un poco. Ni siquiera respiraba.

En su mente saturada por el alcohol Sirius se dio cuenta de _qué_ era exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Y cuando lo comprendió sintió unas nauseas inmediatas que le llevaron a vomitar a uno de los lados de la deshecha cama. Era un monstruo, siempre lo había intuido, pero nunca pensó que su despreciable y difunta madre pudiera tener tanta razón.

Hermione permanecía inmóvil, tendida sobre la cama, con el pelo revuelto y sin signos aparentes de que no estuviera durmiendo, tan tranquila como todas las noches, en casa del hombre que amaba.

Pero no era así. Sirius se apartó del cuerpo, intentando controlar su agitada respiración, estaba a punto de darle un ataque. Caminando de espaldas a la puerta, aun mirando el cuerpo de Hermione, plácidamente _dormida_ sobre la cama, comprendió que se había condenado a si mismo a un destino peor que Azkaban. Porque _no podía_ vivir sin ella, y era _él mismo _quien la había matado.

La noche estaba silenciosa, ni un alma parecía darse cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir en esa habitación. Sirius se acercó de nuevo a la cama, a la mesita de noche, donde, junto a la varita que Hermione no volvería nunca a empuñar, había una horquilla, de esas que Hermione solía usar en su enmarañado pelo cuando lo llevaba recogido, con una flor escarlata en un extremo y una punta metálica, larga y afilada en el otro. La miró una vez, pensando que estaba dormida, antes de que su mano clavara sin piedad ni titubeo la larga horquilla en su pecho. Donde le dolía, donde aun estaba ella, dormida. En el corazón.

Fin

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, o al menos no decepcionado mucho... los rews de este capi los contestaré todos, aunque me dejeis el anonimo, si me dejais el mail os responderé. Gracias por estar ahi!! Me despido hasta la proxima, besos!_

_PD(para Mily): Gracias por la sugerencia, sip, creo que lo cambiaré... es que nunca se me ha dado bien hacer sumaries... gracias igual! besos_


End file.
